


Can’t Say No

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [221]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Making Out, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/01/19: “doubt, choose, gain”I took the title from Tyler Hoechlin's famous declaration, "You can't say no to pizza," but it has other implications too!





	Can’t Say No

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/01/19: “doubt, choose, gain”
> 
> I took the title from Tyler Hoechlin's famous declaration, "You can't say no to pizza," but it has other implications too!

“Choose wisely,” Stiles intoned, holding a pizza menu in one hand, Chinese take-out in the other.

Only momentarily confused, Derek looked up from his book, “Let’s order pizza.”

Stiles made the call then plonked himself alongside Derek, rubbing against him, like a cat.

“Stiles?”

Stiles took away the book and straddled Derek’s lap. Eager kissing and writhing commenced.

When Derek’s mouth was free: “Stiles, this is nice…”

“Without doubt.”

“But, what’s…”

“Pizza’s fattening. So let’s burn up the weight we’ll gain eating it before it gets here.”

“Makes sense,” Derek agreed, whether it did or not.

“We have thirty minutes.”


End file.
